


The first time

by tea_for_lupin



Series: Pin the sun 'verse [1]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: I couldn't make this flashback fit intoPin the sun, so here, have a standalone version of Jane/Will/Bran's first time together[In this particular 'verse I headcanon Will as both ace and biromantic as hell]





	The first time

The first time that Will knelt down in front of Bran, the late sun was streaming in through the bedroom window, and it lit up Bran’s white hair like a crown of gold. ‘Of course,’ he said, in answer to Bran’s question, swallowing down the nervousness that threaded his veins with adrenalin and set his heart pounding. Jane sat behind Bran, her arms wrapped around him and her legs on the outside of his, bronzed skin glowing against the whiteness of Bran’s bare chest, and she watched Will over Bran’s shoulder, her eyes wide and her breathing fast.

At first Will’s face burned at his own inexperience, his own clumsiness; but then Bran laced his fingers into Will’s hair and helped him catch the rhythm, until at last Bran arched up and up and came in Will’s mouth with a shout that was half a sob. Will, taken by surprise, choked and then swallowed, and tears stung his eyes though he did not know why, blinked them back. Then Bran traced trembling hands wonderingly over Will’s face, caressing Will’s cheeks with his thumbs and murmuring, ‘ _Duw, duw, fy dewin, duw,_ ’ over and over again. The golden colour of his eyes was almost lost behind his pupils, blissed and blown. 

Jane unwrapped herself from Bran and pulled Will up on to the narrow bed, kissing him as she pressed him down and worked him to hardness. ‘Is this all right?’ she asked, hovering over Will; when he nodded, breathless, she sank down onto him, and he groaned from the very depths of his being, and it did not take long. In a haze he watched Bran bury his face between Jane’s legs and listened to her cry out, again and again, and held her hand as she shook through her own orgasm. ‘Oh god, come here, come _here_ ,’ she gasped when she was done, and Will curled up beside her, uncertain where to place his hands. She rolled over and pulled him into a hug, and Bran settled down behind her, his hands just brushing Will’s waist as he stretched his arms around, held them both.


End file.
